


Aftercare

by mariamuses



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamuses/pseuds/mariamuses
Summary: “Does it hurt here?” “It hurts everywhere.”
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn
Kudos: 36





	Aftercare

When her best friends suggested a beach bachelorette party, Aelin was instantly convinced. They’d take Lysandra’s jeep down to Rifthold, rent the luxurious Glass Beach lodge and party it out all weekend while the boys did their thing.

They had everything planned: first, meet at Aelin’s after work and leave Terrasen at 5pm, only to arrive to the lodge at 9pm, get their asses ready and go clubbing until the sun came up.

On the Second day, aka Saturday, they caught up on sleep and when they woke up, a spa day happened (actually just afternoon because they went really hard). A few drinks accompanied their pizza and movie night, but they knew better than to get hammered again.

Finally, on Sunday, they went down to the beach. It was almost October and the sky was a little cloudy, but it was still warm enough for them to lay down and soak the few sunrays they could. Aelin had foregone sunscreen and 10 hours later, already at home with her fiancé after one of the best weekends of her life, she was regretting it.

Lysandra dropped her last, after Yrene and Elide, and she went straight for the shower, because she could feel sand in every single inch of her body, only to find her Rowan had beaten her to it. He took a look at her and started laughing.

“Fireheart, did you forget to put on sunscreen?”, he said.

Aelin gasped and ran to the full-length mirror in their room and looked at herself in it.

“Ughhhhh, no way” she groaned, and pushed her index finger into the red flesh on her shoulder. “Fuck, that hurts.”

She went into the shower with Rowan, who was still cackling at Aelin’s antics. They quickly scrubbed off the day’s sweat and sand, stepped out and went to dry themselves when Aelin yelped again.

Rowan saw her trying and failing to dry herself with the towel without brushing her skin hard enough to hurt. He wrapped his own around his waist, stepped towards Aelin, grabbed her towel and gently took it from her.

“Ace, let me” he whispered, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

She looked up and nodded, a single tear making its way down her face. He wiped it gently and started dabbing her skin with the towel.

“Ow ow oww” whined Aelin, pushing his hands aside. He kissed her softly on the lips and asked:

“Does it hurt here?” asked Rowan, still dabbing while she was distracted grabbing his hair after the kiss.

“It hurts everywhere.” She hissed when he kept going, sending a murderous glare at him.

Rowan snorted, amused by the amount of sass and drama her future wife could hold in her tiny body.

“Almost done, Fireheart. I promise.”

“You better” she threatened. “I cannot believe my luck. It really was the perfect weekend Ro. We went all out but still didn’t wake up bad enough that we couldn’t do anything. We gossiped, drank, ate, shopped online… What else could I have asked for? And now this just… ruins everything”. She finished with a sigh and looked at his face, only to see his eyes crinkled and shoulders shaking with laughter.

“I’m serious, Buzzard!” she went to slap his arm, but he grabbed her hand, brought it up to his mouth and kissed her.

“I love you so much” he said, face filled with love and awe, just as if he were seeing her for the first time.

Aelin’s eye’s softened, a smile slowly spreading.

“To whatever end?” she asked, rising on her toes to kiss him, her hands going to his silver hair, gently tugging at it

“Oh yeah. Drama, tomato face and all. To whatever end” he answered, kissing her back.

He ended the kiss when it started heating up, knowing there was little to do in that department, taking Aelin’s burned state into consideration. He grabbed the aloe vera lotion from the bathroom cabinet and pulled her towards their bed, where he lathered her up until she fell asleep with his hands on her, trusting him to take care of her to whatever end.

Rowan took his fiancée in and he thought he couldn’t wait until she was his forever, because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the amazing woman that was now lightly snoring on his bed.


End file.
